More to Megumi
by swishyla
Summary: We all know the shy timid Megumi Tadokoro who slowly but surely gains confidence in the manga, but what if Megumi wasn't really as timid as she let on. My take on what would happen if Megumi was more confident at the start of Shokugeki and how that would change the story. SomaxMegumi
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start with this story I want to apologies if there is anything on here about cooking that doesn't make sense. I prefer baking to cooking so a lot of the stuff about cooking might be wrong. I'm going to try to look it up but who knows how that is going to turn out. This will be my first fic with this fandom and the characters might be a little OOC. Okay maybe a lot because I prefer a confidant Megumi to a timid one.**

 **With that in mind let's get to it.**

 **Lots of love –swish**

Megumi Tadokoro had just walked into her first class of the year. Today was her first day of high school at Totsuki Culinary Academy. After the passed three years being in middles school, at Totsuki, she has decided to come out and show everyone what she is made of and take pride in her cooking. Today was going to be her first steps in taking one of the top ten elite seats at Totsuki.

Looking around the room she realizes that she doesn't know a single person here. She spent all her time with the other members of polar star, with her club, or watching shokugekis that take place every so often. Awkwardly she walks in and finds a seat in the middle of the room.

As people quietly talk to one another Megumi thinks back to her family and the people of her town. Megumi has never been a student that stood out for being at the top or for falling behind. That doesn't mean that she has no talent in cooking, but she has never been an out going person. Most of the people at Polar Star think of her as shy and timid. The members of her club and her family know otherwise. Every year Megumi goes home she brings back the knowledge she got from her friends and shokugkis that she watches. She my not show it to her dorm members but Megumi has the talent to take knowledge of other styles of cooking and make them into her style of hospitality food. That's why many in her club look up to her. She shows that their style of hospitality cooking can show through in even the weirdest of Molecular Gastronomy.

As her mind wonders she doesn't notice the new transfer student take the seat next to her. Soma Yukihira is the over confident cook that has made and enemy of most of the 92nd generation. Being the dense person that he is he doesn't relies that everyone in the rooms dark aurora is aimed towards him. After taking his seat he notices that they are already in a kitchen. "Hmm, so are we cooking on the first day?" he asked out loud and turning to the girl next to him to see if she will answer.

To far into her thoughts Megumi doesn't hear Soma until he annoyingly start poking the side of her head. Sharply looking up she catches him off guard with the fierce look in her yellow eyes. Stopping for a second she blinking a bit as she relies who was poking her. Her eyes go back to the warm nature that they are known for.

"I'm sorry," She says, as she looks up to him "Did you say something?"

Taken back from the abrupt change in her demeanor it takes Soma a moment to reply. "Yes I was wondering if we are cooking the first day of class?"

Just as Megumi was about to reply their teacher walks in. Immediately the atmosphere changes to one of fear and abrupt attention. Megumi though gets the look of determination in her eyes because their first teacher is none other then Mister Roland Chapelle. Chapelle is one of the toughest teachers in the whole school with an either pass or fail grading scale. If your dish is not enough to make it an A grading you get an automatic E with no in between.

"Today you will be making Boeuf Bourguignon the recipe is posted up on the bored if you don't know how to make it. You will be making it with the person sitting at your station. You have until the end of class to make it. Begin!"

At once everyone gets up to grab their ingredients to make their dish. Megumi turns to Soma. "Since we are working together do you know how to make Boeuf Bourguignon?"

"Huh? Oh no I guess I'll go look at the recipe" Soma says as he leisurely walks over to the bored.

Megumi turns towards to him and looks at him like he is crazy as she get up to get the meat ready to cook in the cooker for the 40 min that it needs. When it's all set she walks to Soma and stands next to him. "I just started the meat. While that is cooking can you help me with the prep of the vegetables and the sauce."

"So you know how to make it? That's good. Yeah lets head over there now." Both of them walk back to the station. As Megumi starts cutting up carrots Soma notices that the lid to the dish is open. Turning to Megumi he asks" Did you open the lid to the meat?"

Turning towards him she gives him a confused look "What are you talking about the lid is suppose to be closed for 40 min." walking over to Soma she looks over at the pot and relies he is right some one opened it. Lifting the lid they can both see a hand full of salt tossed on the meat.

"Who would do this?" Megumi asks as she looks around the class. Her eyes land on a pair of boys snickering and whispering. By the looks of it they threw the salt into their dish.

They won't have enough time to start over. Looking over at Soma, Megumi can sees that he knows this too. Together they look at all the ingredients that they have at their disposal. After a minute or 2 Soma comes up with an idea. Grabbing the honey he turns to Megumi to tell her what he thinks, but one look at the honey and her face lights up, she understands what he is thinking. Smiling she gets the rest of everything together and goes back to there station.

As Soma starts cooking the meat Megumi begins chopping up the vegetables and getting the broth ready. Together they work as one passing and mixing what they need to finish the Boeuf Bourguignon. With 10 min left they walk their finished product up to Chapelle.

Looking the dish over he looks at both of them. "I thought your dish was ruined. How did you finish it with enough time?"

Smiling Soma pulls out the honey and glances over at Megumi "Well you see its something that I learned from my family's restaurant. The honey helps the meat become tender." He explains, then turning to Megumi. "But I didn't need to tell you that you figured it out by the time I pulled it out. How did you know that honey helps meat become tender?"

Megumi looks over to Soma with a tilt of her head and for a brief second he can see the depth of what she knows before it goes away with a small smile "I knew honey did that from watching and old Shokugeki from an older generation video log. The man was trying some crazy idea for his dish, but it didn't go as planned. With time running out he changed his dish and used the last of his meat and some honey to make it tender enough to serve to the judges."

"The funny thing is, he reminds me of you a bit except his hair was longer and his features were a lot sharper then yours. Oh and I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet." Bowing slightly "My name is Megumi Tadokoro it was a pleasure working with you."

Leaning back a bit "It was good working with you Megumi. My names Soma Yukihira." He says with a smirk. Looking at each other there was a slight spark of something going through them both. Before either of them could think about what it was there was a sudden gasp from the class.

Turning back and looking at the class both get a confused look as many of them are pointing in their direction. "Look Chapelle is actually… smiling!" someone yells.

Both of them quickly turn to their teacher and see that he is in fact smiling with a blissful look in his eye. "Oh my this is like nothing I have tasted before. It's like coming home from a long battle and being welcomed with open arms from a lover. Both of you get an A but if I could I would give you a higher grade for this dish."

Smiling to one another they bow slightly and walk over to their station to clean up. As they were finishing up the smell of something burning catches their nose. The two boys that tried to ruin their dish burned their own. Smirking evilly Soma turns his back on them and looks over at Megumi. "So Megumi do you live in the apartments around here?"

Shaking her head she replies's "No, I live in the dorms on campus its kinds far from here but it's been home away from home for the past three years." Just as she was going to ask where he was going to stay the bell rings. Smiling she tells him she will see him tomorrow in class and walks away not knowing she was going to see him again sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

"That concludes the first meeting of this year." Said the head chef of the Local Cuisine Research Society. "I'll see you all next week for the discussion of any new local cuisines we have come across on brake."

Megumi smiles at the head chef as she leaves. Walking to the polar star dorms she looks out to the setting sun. Realizing how late it was Megumi hurries back before it gets to late. Cutting through the trees on the side of the hill and walking a bit she can make out the top of the deserted looking building, that makes up the polar star dorms.

Opening up the front door she is greeted with the usual sounds of Fumio yelling at the other members. Smiling to herself she starts walking up the stairs. Half way up she hears a bang of the door opening. Looking back down she notices Soma walking in and looking around.

"Soma –kun, what are you doing here?" she asks as she makes her way back down the stairs. As she reaches him the sound of a stampede of animals is heard coming towards them. Calmly Megumi grabs Soma's arm as she pulls him out of the way just as Yuki comes running by chasing after the animals.

Turning towards Megumi with a horrified look on his face and seeing no reaction from the stampede that just went by. She was just standing next to him waiting for the answer to the question she just asked. Soma starts wondering what he just got himself into by coming to this dorm.

"Well… um this is actually the only dorm on this campus. So it looks like we are going to be living together." He says while smiling.

Tilting her head slightly and giving him a warm smile "That's true. I mean as long as you pass the test then yeah we will be living together." She says with a little giggle when she sees that he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"I mean it shouldn't be that hard I passed after my 3rd or 4th time. I mean I heard of a girl who used to live here take only like 10 times before she can stay. You should be able to do it no problem." Megumi says trying to freak him out a bit.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where am I supposed to stay if I don't pass?" Soma yells

"Well Fumio is nice enough to put a tent in the back, so you can use that if you need to." She tells him

"Don't say it like that! Do you even know how cold an April night can be!"

"Well then you should pass my test." Fumio tells him as she walks up behind him. "Now then what's going to be your main ingredient?"

While both Fumio and Soma talk about Soma's test Megumi leaves and heads up to go take a bath after her long day of class. Spending some time washing and relaxing Megumi's thoughts turn to Soma. After he gave his speech in front of the other classmates and getting everyone to hate him she thought he either was very brave to get go against everyone in front of him or didn't realize what he said. From what she got from working with him though, was that he was a really good cook and knows his way around a kitchen, even if he is too dense to notice the glares he gets from their other classmates.

Finally done with her bath she steps out to grab a towel to dry her self off. Right when she pulls the towel close to herself she glances up just as Soma pulls the door open. Making eye contact both of them freeze in shock. After Megumi's brain starts back up from the shock of seeing Soma naked and realizing that she is also half naked starting going red with embarrassment.

"Ahhhhh!" Megumi grabs her stuff and pushes past Soma to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Finally moving from his spot at the door and getting into the bath all Soma could think about was Megumi in a towel and how cute she looked while blushing.

* * *

 **A/N: So a little but more Soma and Megumi. So little by little they are going to get there. Let me know what you think always love any kind of criticism.**

 **On a side note I wanted to share with you and article I came across the other day. Its breaks down the myths and misconceptions of what fanfic really is and the different fandoms that are out there. The article just made me smile knowing I get to be apart of this community of writers/readers. I hope you read it.**

 **www . dailydot geek / complete - guide - to - fanfiction / # porn (just take out the spaces)**


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. All of her thoughts were on the incident that just happened earlier. She didn't understand why he didn't knock before entering or why he didn't have a towel with him to cover up a bit. Glancing down to her cup of 'rice juice' and listening to the commotion of her other dorm mates Megumi doesn't notice Soma walk in with Isshiki.

Isshiki was introducing Soma to everyone in the room. Ryoko offered Soma a glass of "rice juice' while Shun was serving everyone smoked meat. Sato and Aoki were arguing over whose dish was better with Yuki standing next to them cheering them on. Marui yelling at everyone to get out of his room until Sato and Aoki pulled him into their fight.

Soma took some 'rice juice' and decided to sit on the floor next to Megumi with the thought of her from earlier still in his mind. So consumed in her thought Megumi didn't notice him take the spot next to her. Even as everyone was sharing their food and Fumio calling up about something that she made for them. Noticing that Megumi wasn't paying attention Soma thought that he should serve her one of his famous dishes and gets her opinion on it.

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks and picking up a piece to give her. "Here Megumi. Open wide. You will remember this taste for a long time." Soma says as he put the piece to her mouth. Subconsciously Megumi opens her mouth so he can feed her.

A second later screaming can be heard coming from Megumi. Her eyes begin to tear up and the look of fear taking over her face. She felt as if tentacles were grabbing her body. The slimy and squishy appendages wrapping around her trying to drown her and she couldn't move. Stuck with this disgusting feeling and having no idea where it came from.

Finally looking up she can see Soma smiling with a look of mischief. "I told you, a taste you wont forget"

"W-wh-what w-was that" Megumi says looking at him through the tears in her eyes.

"It's one of my best. My dad and I have a list of the top ten grosses tastes. I'm hoping this will beat his for the top spot" grinning at her "What do you think? Is it bad enough? Maybe I should leave the squid out a little longer."

Horrified with what she just ate Megumi completely forgets about what happens earlier. The party goes on after that without a hitch. Everyone is having a good time. Around 2 in the morning everyone has fallen asleep in various places around the room. Megumi was curled up on the floor next to Soma and sharing a blanket with Yuki.

Soma and Isshiki being the only ones still up realized that they were out of food when Isshiki offered to go make some. Agreeing for more food Soma watch Isshiki walk out of the room with a sway of his bare bottom.

Leaning back on his hands, Soma looks down to Megumi sleeping form. Reflecting on his day, he can see how different this school is going to be. So many different kinds of people like Megumi. At first he thought she was one of those people who fails at things she cooks, but there is more to her then that. The small looks she gets in her eyes when she figures something out. The knowledge she has that others don't see or just dismiss because of her reserved nature. Smiling fondly at her he reaches down to brush a small piece of hair from her face, when he hears Isshiki make his way back towards the room.

Pulling back and turning to the door as Isshiki walks in and places a plate in front of him. Looking down it seems like a simple fish dish with sauce. Taking a fork and pulling out a small bit and taking a bite, he stops. Everything around him changed he was taken to a field where all the flowers were bloomed. Smells that swirled around him and a soft breeze ruffling his hair. It was like he just stepped out into a bright warm spring day.

Refocusing on his surroundings Soma looks up to see Isshiki smiling at him "I heard about what you said at the opening ceremony. If you really think you can take the top spot here at Totsuki you need to be able to put your food where your mouth is. Soma let me re introduce myself. Isshiki Satoshi the 7th seat on the Elite Ten Council. Now Soma, show me what you got." Isshiki says ending with a slight smirk.

With the prospect of a challenge being placed in front of him Soma heads to the kitchen. Thinking of something that can compete with Isshiki's dish of spring. Soma decides on #20 off the secret menu. Taking off his headband from his wrist and tying it to his head Soma gets to work.

As he cooks the smell carries over to the room everyone was in. Waking up from the delicious scent Megumi sits up and notices both Isshiki and Soma aren't in the room anymore. Walking down to the kitchen with Yuki and Ryoko, they can feel the tension get thicker the closer they get to the kitchen.

Walking to the counter and taking a seat, Soma puts the finishing touches on his dish. He hands a plate to Isshiki.

"Ooo~ that smells great" Yuki yells from her seat. "Do you have enough for us to?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I was going to put the left overs in the refrigerator, but you guys can have some" Soma walks over to grab more plates for them.

Everyone picks up a pair of chop sticks and puts a bite in there mouth. Its taste catches Isshiki by surprise. "Soma does your diner specialize in French cuisine"

"Well, no its just the run of the mill diner" Soma replies with a questioning look.

"Then where did you learn how to Poêlée a fish?" looking at him with a tilt of his head.

"Poêlée?!" Everyone yells in surprise. Megumi stop though and stares at Soma with confusion. "Soma how do you not know what you did."

"I didn't know it had a name its just something my dad said was the best way to cook fish" Soma says as if it was obvious and everyone should know.

Everyone continues to eat his or her food with gusto. Not stopping to breath they eat until there is no more food on their plate. Feeling the bliss of the first day of spring with the snow melting and the first of the blooms coming through. "It wasn't much " Soma says as you sees the look of content on the others faces. When Megumi gives little smile with a twinkle in her eyes it catches his attention. Smiling a little everyone gets up to go back to his or her room. Talking amongst themselves they go back to Marui to grab their stuff before heading out leaving a still sleeping Marui to clean up the messed they made.

Isshiki covers Marui up with a blanket before turning to Soma "You plan on taking the top, huh?"

"Yeah I'm in a fight to get my dad to approve of my cooking and to get him to do that I need to take the top spot. So that leads me to this. If I beat you Isshiki-senpai would that of made me the 7th seat?" Soma asks with a smirk.

"Ahhh~ what Great Spirit Soma. Your ambition is one other member of Polar star would benefit from!" Isshiki yells as he runs towards Soma with tears running down his eyes and a smile on his face.

"W-what Isshiki- senpai?" Soma yells in surprise

* * *

 **AN: Well everyone I'm posting this new chapter right at 12 So Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you like this Chapter and let me know what you think. Lot of love and hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
